


Śmigus dyngus

by BlueFlyingTurtle



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter, Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Traditions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlyingTurtle/pseuds/BlueFlyingTurtle
Summary: Naomi przypomniała sobie o wielkanocnej tradycji, którą zawsze obchodzili w Norbergu i postanowiła wprowadzić ją także w Avalorze... I przy okazji wykręcić przyjaciołom mały numer.
Relationships: #Mateo de Alba & Naomi Turner & Gabriel "Gabe" Nuñez & Elena Castillo Flores, Elena Castillo Flores & Naomi Turner, Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez & Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva & Naomi Turner
Kudos: 1





	Śmigus dyngus

Naomi stała za jednym z filarów zamkowego dziedzińca. W rękach trzymała duże wiadro, wypełnione zimną wodą. Czekała.

Każdego ranka strażnicy, w tym jej przyjaciel Gabi robili obchód zamku. I oczywiście - dziedzińca. Naomi czekała w swojej kryjówce już dobrych kilkanaście minut, czekając aż podejdzie wystarczająco blisko.

Wyjrzała zza filaru. Miała szczęście - szef pałacowej straży szedł w jej stronę. Zacisnęła mocno usta, żeby nie zdradzić swojej kryjówki. Poprawiła wiadro w dłoniach. Usłyszała coraz głośniejsze kroki żołnierskich butów. Zbliżał się. Wstrzymała oddech i zaczęła odliczać w myślach.

"Trzy... dwa... jeden!"

Wyskoczyła zza filaru i wylała wodę na Gabiego.

\- Co się...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo spadło na niego półtora litra lodowatej wody.

\- Śmigus dyngus! - krzyknęła Naomi. Prawie leżała na kamieniach dziedzińca, pokładając się ze śmiechu.

Woda ściekała z chłopaka sprawiając że wyglądał jak przestraszony mokry szczeniak. Kiedy w końcu Gabi się otrząsnął (dosłownie i w przenośni) spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę z mieszanką złości i dezorientacji.

\- Cóż, to było niespodziewane - skomentował, zdejmując kurtkę i wyżymając z niej wodę. - Co to właściwie było?

\- Śmigus dyngus - powiedziała Naomi. Opanowała już śmiech, jednak wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie na przemoczonego kapitana straży i znowu zaczęła zwijać się ze śmiechu.

W tym momencie podszedł do nich drugi strażnik, także robiący obchód, i zapytał czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak, tak - potwierdził z kwaśną miną Gabi - To tylko głupi żart Naomi. Wezwij Rico, żeby skończył za mnie obchód, bo ja - spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciółkę, a potem na swoje nadal mokre ubranie, po czym dokończył - Muszę się przebrać.

Szeregowy odszedł wykonać rozkaz, jednak zerkał kilka razy za siebie, próbując zrozumieć, co tu właściwie zaszło.

\- Śmigus co? - Gabi zwrócił się znowu do blondynki.

\- Śmigus dyngus. Taka norberdzka tradycja z okazji Wielkanocy - wyjaśniła.

\- Tradycja, która polega na oblewaniu ludzi wodą?

\- Dokładnie tak. A teraz... - Dziewczyna schyliła się, żeby zabrać z ziemi puste już wiadro. - Dalej będziesz się złościł czy pomożesz mi zaskoczyć też Mateo?

Gabi strzepnął z siebie jeszcze raz wodę.

Z jednej strony był, kapitanem straży, czyli wszystkich w pałacu przed wrednymi żartami chyba należało do jego obowiązków, poza tym wciąż był trochę zły na Naomi.

Ale z drugiej strony - wizja ociekającego wodą, zdezorientowanego Mateo była po prostu zbyt kuszące.

\- Dobra - zgodził się, po chwili zastanowienia. - To jaki jest plan?

Naomi uśmiechnęła się szeroko zadowolona że udało jej się go przekonać.

\- Ja na pewno muszę znowu napełnić wiadro, a...

\- Możesz użyć studni w zamkowym parku, jest najbliżej - wszedł w jej słowo Gabi. Złość już z niego praktycznie wyparowała, a zostało tylko podekscytowanie.

Naomi uniosła z irytacją brwi.

\- Ja napełnię wiadro - powtórzyła dobitnie. - A ty w tym czasie musisz wyciągnąć Mateo z jego pracowni. Lepiej, żebyśmy przypadkiem nie zniszczyli żadnych potężnych, magicznych przedmiotów, czy coś.

Gabi skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Może spotkajmy się... Za dziesięć minut przy głównym wejściu?

\- Dobra.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie jeszcze raz i odbiegli w różnych kierunkach, żeby wcielić swój plan w życie.

* * *

Dokładnie dziesięć minut później stojąca za drzwiami do pałacu Naomi usłyszała dobiegającą zza nich rozmowę. Przysunęła się bliżej uchylonego skrzydła i w końcu udało jej się rozróżnić słowa.

\- Naprawdę musisz nam pomóc. Rico wisi w powietrzu już dobre 15 minut i nie mamy pojęcia, jak go zdjąć.

\- A dlaczego jesteś cały mokry?

\- Eee... - Gabi zawiesił się. Nie przewidział tego pytania.

W odpowiedzi Mateo tylko mruknął. Naomi mogłaby się założyć, że przewrócił oczami. Szybko odsunęła się od szpary i wróciła na pozycję, bo chłopcy byli coraz bliżej.

\- A z resztą sam zobacz - powiedział Gabi na tyle głośno żeby Naomi go usłyszała.

Szybko przemknęło jej przez myśl, że jeśli nie przepuścił Mateo w drzwiach, to zaraz dostanie drugi raz. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i zaczęła odliczać. "Raz... dwa... trzy!"

Drzwi otworzyły się i na Mateo poleciało półtora litra lodowatej wody. Niczego się nie spodziewając aż krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Przez dobrą chwilę stał o ociekając wodą z mieszanką strachu i zaskoczenia na twarzy. W końcu spojrzał na przyjaciół dosłownie umierających ze śmiechu. Gabi oparł się o drzwi, zgięty w pół i próbował złapać oddech pomiędzy jednym atakiem śmiechu a drugim. Naomi kompletnie odpuściła sobie oddychanie i trzymała się za brzuch wyglądając jakby miała zaraz pęknąć.

\- Niech zgadnę, Rico wcale nie wisi w powietrzu?

Wciąż śmiejąc się Gabi zaprzeczył i w końcu zaczął się opanowywać. Naomi opanowała się na tyle żeby krzyknąć "Śmigus dyngus!", ale przez to oboje znowu zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Śmigus co? - zapytał Mateo rozumiejąc jeszcze mniej niż przed chwilą.

\- Taka tradycja - odpowiedziała Naomi wycierając łzy śmiechu - z okazji Wielkanocy.

\- Tradycja, która polega na oblewaniu ludzi znienacka zimną wodą?

\- Dokładnie tak - odpowiedział Gabi zadowolony, że nie tylko on teraz był mokry.

\- Dobra wystarczy - powiedziała Naomi kładąc Gabiemu rękę na ramieniu. Wycelowała palcem w Mateo - A teraz pomożesz nam złapać Elenę.

W pierwszej chwili Mateo nie był przekonany, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie te wszystkie psikusy, które Elena robiła wszystkim gdy uczyła się korzystać z berła i stwierdził że nie powinna być zła.

\- Dobra - Pokiwał głową - To jak to robimy?

Naomi potarła brodę dłonią. Nie planowała aż tak daleko.

* * *

Elena siedziała w gabinecie i po raz kolejny czytała jakiś urzędowy papier. Z tego co udało jej się zrozumieć chodziło o dofinansowanie z pałacowego skarbca naprawy mostów na rzece Ría de Tortugas, które zostały zniszczone podczas ostatniej ulewy. Odłożyła kartkę i potarła twarz dłońmi żeby odegnać zmęczenie. Wstała dopiero dwie godziny temu, a już zamykały jej się oczy. Potrafiła godzinami przedzierać się przez dżunglę, albo rozmawiać z poddanymi czy nawet różnego rodzaju dostojnikami i uzgadniać kwestie państwowe, ale czytanie dokumentów dosłownie ją usypiało. Naomi miała jej z tym pomóc, ale z jakiegoś powodu się spóźniała. Elena miała tylko nadzieję że nic jej się nie stało. Ile ona by teraz dała żeby walczyć z jakimś potworem zamiast ślęczeć nad papierami.

\- Elena zamek zaatakował potwór!

Księżniczka wyprostowała się nie wierząc własnym uszom. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej życzenie do gabinetu wpadł Gabi, ociekający wodą i cały rozemocjonowany. Szybko otrząsnęła się, wyskoczyła zza biurka i chwyciła berło, które do tej pory na nim leżało.

\- Gdzie?! - zapytała trochę aż zbyt entuzjastycznie.

\- Na dziedzińcu - Gabi szybko wyciągnął ją z gabinetu i poprowadził na schody.

\- Dlaczego jesteś mokry?

\- To właśnie przez tego potwora. Rozwalił fontannę i nas wszystkich ochlapał.

\- Nas? Kto już tam jest? Czy Mateo już wie co to za potwór?

\- Naomi go przetrzymuje, a Mateo poszedł do pracowni sprawdzić co to. Musimy się pospieszyć, zanim rozwali coś jeszcze.

"A więc Naomi rzeczywiście ma kłopoty" przemknęło Elenie przez myśl kiedy wbiegali do głównego holu.

\- Idź już, a ja pójdę po posiłki - powiedział Gabi i wskazał na główne drzwi pałacu. Sam został w tyle.

Elena gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta. Żadnego potwora nie było.

\- O co cho- - jej słowa zniknęły pod ciężarem całej wody z fontanny uniesionej zaklęciem i opuszczonej prosto na jej głowę.

\- Śmigus dyngus! - krzyknęli chórem Mateo, Gabi i Naomi zanosząc się od śmiechu.


End file.
